falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DialogueGenericDoctors.txt
DialogueGenericDoctors |scene= |srow=17 |topic=000A7CC6 |trow=3 |before= |response=Not many doctors around these days. Should let me take a look at you. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=If you need fixing up, let's get a look at you. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I can patch you up if you need it. For a small fee, of course. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |topic=0013603B |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Very well. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Fine. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=All right. Excuse me. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Let me know if that changes. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0005FB6E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Now, go over your symptoms for me. One at a time. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Tell me your symptoms. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=What's feeling off today? What can you tell me? |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Go over your symptoms with me. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |topic=0005FB6D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=I suppose I could spare some Stimpaks. |after= |abxy=X10a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=All right, but go easy on the Chems. |after= |abxy=X11a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=Let's see what I can spare... |after= |abxy=X12a}} |topic=0005FB6C |trow=3 |before= |response=Got nothing, sorry. Just trying to practice medicine. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y18a}} |before= |response=Nothing that would interest you. Now, let's talk about you and your health. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y19a}} |before= |response=Been out of the loop. Lot of sick and injured taking up my time. Now, if you need treatment, let me know. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y20a}} |scene= |srow=32 |topic=000C038B |trow=12 |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Glad to hear it. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Good. Hope it stays that way. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Good. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Puzzled}'' Huh, you look fine, but... oh wait... yep, that's gonna need to be set back in place. Let's get started. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination}'' Eh, I've seen worse. Better stitch you up before infection sets in, though. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination}'' Scrapes and bruises, but it's probably a good idea to get them fixed up. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=''{examining a patient / Thinking}'' Severe lacerations, puncture wounds, muscle spasms in the eyes from high levels of stress... Yeah, let's patch you up. |after= |abxy=A12a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Thinking}'' Hmm... gonna need to brace those fractures, apply some cream for the burns, a few sets of stitches. Better get to it... |after= |abxy=A13a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Surprised}'' Oh wow, that's a lot of blood. We'll need to operate right away. |after= |abxy=A14a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Well, I'd patch you up, but I have costs to cover, and you're short on caps. What else is bothering you? |after= |abxy=A18a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You're hurt, all right, but you're also dead broke. Sorry. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A19a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'd like to help you, but I got costs to cover, and you're low on caps. Was there anything else? |after= |abxy=A20a}} |topic=000C038A |trow=6 |before= |response=All right. Don't ruin my hard work by dying out there. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |before= |response=Take better care of yourself in the future, okay? |after= |abxy=B6a}} |before= |response=Off you go, then. |after= |abxy=B7a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' On your way, then. |after= |abxy=B11a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' Fine. Come back later. |after= |abxy=B12a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' Very well, then. |after= |abxy=B13a}} |topic=000C0389 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{examining a patient, they just told you their radiation levels are normal}'' Good. Keep an eye on it, though. What else? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' Blood pooling in the gums. Signs of anemia. Yeah. We better clean you up. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' All right. Let's flush your system. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' We'll clean you up, don't worry. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You don't have enough caps for the fee. Sorry. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X8a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' We can clean you up, but you don't have enough money to cover the costs. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X9a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You're definitely sick, but you don't have enough money to cover my fee. Sorry. Was there something else? |after= |abxy=X10a}} |topic=000C0388 |trow=7 |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{examining a patient, who says they are not addicted to any chems}'' Glad to hear it. Anything else? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' You're strung out all right. I got something that can clean you up. |after= |abxy=Y7a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' Yeah, you got it bad. Let's flush your system. It's gonna burn like crazy, afterwards, all right? |after= |abxy=Y8a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' Let's clean you up. Not gonna be pleasant... |after= |abxy=Y9a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'm sorry. Cleaning up addiction costs money, and you're short on caps. Was there anything else? |after= |abxy=Y11a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I can help, but not for free. You'll need to come back when you have the caps. You need anything else? |after= |abxy=Y12a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' We can help you when you have enough money. Addiction isn't cheap to cure. Anything else? |after= |abxy=Y13a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0005FB20 |trow=3 |before= |response=Done. Now, was there anything else bothering you? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=And that's that. Anything else bothering you? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=All done. Any other complaints? |after= |abxy=A4a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files